vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (Marvel Comics)
|-|Worthy Thor = |-|Unworthy Odinson = |-|Rune King Thor = Summary Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-B | Low 2-C Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics (Journey into Mystery #83) Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years at the least Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Longevity, Can increase his strength tenfold by entering "warrior's madness" (However, this takes away his ability to think rationally until it subsides); With Mjolnir he can absorb and redirect energy, generate Forcefields, create interdimensional portals (For large portals, it takes time however), negate mystic energies, transmute matter, and its energy discharges can even harm certain intangible beings, Can call Mjolnir to him by thought, Immortality (Type 4 as Rune King Thor) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal. Shook the stars while while wielding two Mjolnirs. Rekindled Arkon's rings) | Multi-Galaxy level (Would eventually become as powerful as Odin) | Universe level+ (Overcame time and destiny and evolved past death) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Lifted the Midgard Serpent who is heavy as a planet, and lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic | Universal+ Durability: Solar System level (Survived the explosion of a ship so gigantic it could hold a Solar System inside of it) | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ Stamina: Godlike (He fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months without tiring. Spend 9 months without ever sleeping after losing Mjolnir) Range: Extended melee range. At least multiple planetary diameters with attacks | Multi-Galactic | Universal+ Standard Equipment: * Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * Jarnbjorn: A battleaxe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * Uru Arm: An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor. He has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and the use of many different types of weapons. Millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies. Weaknesses: Thor can still be knocked out, he has reluctance in fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, and is unable to tell friends or foes apart in his Warrior Madness | Thor has not fully mastered the Odinforce | None notable Feats: The shockwaves from one of Thor's strikes destroyed mountains and cities, while the blow created a tiny crack in the armor of a celestial (Striking Strength) Thor hit Gorr so hard a nearby moon began to crumble (Striking Strength) Broke out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star (Durability) Fought Gorr inside of a star (Durability) Fought for 40 days and 40 nights (Stamina) Fought for many Days in Hell (Stamina) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology:' Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. **'Life-Force:' Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Dormammu, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. **'Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. **'Earth Control:' A child of the Elder Goddess Gaea, Thor gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms, landslides, avalanches, and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. **'Godblast:' This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. **'Flight:' Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer. **'Anti-force Blast: '''Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from mMolnir that can destroy entire worlds. This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. **'Geo Force: Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast. It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. **'''Thermo-Blast: An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. **'Super Breath:' Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. **'Warrior's Madness:' Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. Combat Record: Has ties and wins over opponents such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill. Key: Base | Odin Force Thor | Rune King Thor Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) Jenny Wakeman's Profile Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (This was Rune King Thor and Superman with the Sword of Superman) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Skyfathers Category:Royal Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2